Raising Will
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: William Horton was left on his Great Grandmother's door step as a baby. How would his life be different if he'd been raised by the Matriarch of the Horton Clan. Wilson eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own days of our lives.

A/N William Horton is the golden boy of the Horton clan. Jackson Kiriakis is the Golden boy of the Kiriakis clan. Can you get anymore golden then that. Story starts off without Sonny for a bit. Sami leaves town when Will is a baby. Everyone knows Lucas is the father and Will is raised by Alice Horton.

"What the…." Alice Horton's face was aghast as she looked down at the baby on her front porch. After the door bell had rang this isn't what she'd expected. She gently picked the tiny thing up and hurried inside shutting the door behind her. Clutching him tightly to her chest. "You poor thing." She soothed, she sat down on the couch and unwrapped him from his cocoon of blankets. She gasped when she realized who the baby was. "William." She breathed.

She searched for any clues to how her Great Grandson had shown up on her doorstep. Finally as she was getting frantic a letter fell out of the folds.

**Dear Mrs. Horton. **

**I know this will come as a shock to you but I can't do this. I'm not cut out to be a mother, I want the best for my baby and I'm not it. Lucas agrees that he isn't ready to be a father. We're leaving Salem for a little while please take care of my son. I left you with him because I know you'll take the best care of him. **

**Samantha Brady. **

"What in the world." Alice couldn't believe anyone even Sami could do that. "Come here child." She picked up the infant and rocked him gently. I'll take care of sweet one and I'll get to the bottom of this." She walked across the room and picked up the phone holding Will with one hand she first tried Sami and then Lucas when no one answered she tried Marlena then Roman neither answered so she left them messages to call her back. She tried Kate and left a message for her also. Finally she tried Caroline.

"Hello.'

"Oh Caroline thank god you answered."

"Alice?"

"Yes it's me we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I think you should just come over to my house."

"Ok I'll be right there." Caroline hung up the phone and threw her wraps on.

"Caroline what is going on?" Shawn questioned.

"I don't know but it sounded urgent Alice needs me to come over there right now."

"Ok well I'm going with you then." Shawn said. Caroline nodded and waited impatiently for her husband to get ready.

Knocking on the door they waited for Alice to answer. Caroline stared when she saw the baby in Alice's arms. "Is that William."

"Yes." Alice sighed. Just as her phone rang. "Can you hold him well I go and answer that?" She passed the baby to Caroline and hurried to the phone.

"Hello, Oh Marlena thanks for calling me back.

"Well it sounded urgent are you ok Alice."

"I'm fine but I think you need to come over to my house as soon as possible. I'll explain everything as soon as you get here."

"Ok Alice I'm on my way." Marlena assured. Caroline and Shawn had made their way into the house and were seated on the couch. Just as Alice went to join them the phone rang again.

"Hello, Oh Roman I don't have time to explain but please come to my house."

"Of course." Roman assured before hanging up. And once again as she hung up the phone it started to ring again.

"Hello Yes hi Kate please come over." She got an affirmative answer from Kate before finally sitting down on the couch.

"Alice what in the world is going on?"

"Just wait John Marlena and Kate are on their way." A few minutes later the house was full and all eyes were trained on the sleeping baby in Caroline's arms.

"Alice why do you have Will?" Marlena asked.

"The thing is I found him on my front porch with this letter." She passed the letter to Marlena. Reading it the younger woman felt all the color drain from her face. "I never thought she could do something like this. She passed the letter to Roman who shouted in frustration before handing the letter to Kate.

"That Bitch." Kate seethed. Passing the letter to Caroline.

"Hey your son seems to be in on this to." Marlena reminded her.

"I'm sure it was all your darling daughters' idea though." Kate shot back.

"Now you two stop it." Shawn shouted. Causing Will to wake up and start to cry.

"Shh darling." Caroline soothed him. "What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm taking him." Kate said.

"NO you're not." Marlena shot back.

"I think it would be best if Alice had him it's obvious that is what Sami and Lucas wanted." Roman pointed out.

"I don't care what that tart wanted." Kate spat.

"Watch it." Marlena growled.

"Alice what do you think?" Shawn asked.

Alice looked around the room. "Do you really believe its in the best interest of Will to be with me.

"yes." Everyone but Kate said. Kate was glaring in stony silence.

"Ok then I'll keep him for however long he needs me." She took the child from Caroline and looked down into his little face. "It looks like it's you and me now child. It will be nice to have some young blood running around here again." She smiled softly at the thought of the baby in her arms.

A/N so what do you think so far. This story will be a bit slow as it will show Will growing up raised by Alice and the other adults around him. But I promise in the end it will be a Wilson. Anyway please review and if you're so inclined go and like my facebook page Will and Sonny Wilson forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own days of our lives.

"Will come on eat for Grandma please." Alice said trying to get the child to take the spoon of food. Will was now ten months old and as much as Alice was exhausted she loved that little boy with every fiber of her body. It reminded her of the time she had Hope after Addie died.

The baby looked at her and then the spoon. He opened his mouth and she smiled as she fed him. "Thank you William.

"Are you talking to the baby again?" Alice heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned to see Hope standing in the doorway.

"Why yes I am." Alice smiled. "Will was just being a good boy and eating all of his food."

"its good to see you like this again." Hope smiled.

"Like what?"

"So full of life, I mean yes you've always been lively but you glow when you have kids around."

"Kids are the future of course I'm happy around them."

"So have you heard anything from Sami or Lucas?"

"No." Alice sighed. Lifting Will out of his highchair and cleaning him up.

"I still can't believe that they just left their baby."

"Me either." Alice sighed.

" Grammy." Alice smiled as she saw Abigail come bounding through the door. Jennifer on her heels.

"Why if it isn't my little Princess." Alice beamed.

"Hi Will." Abby waved in the enthusiastic ways of a three year old. Will babbled and waved in his baby way back at her.

"Hi hope." Jennifer smiled at her cousin."

"Jen."

"Why don't we take this into the living room the kids can play and we can catch up." Alice suggested.

"Good idea." Jen nodded. "Come on Abigail."

The three women and two kids made their way into the Horton living room.

Alice pulled out some toys and placed them in front of the kids.

"So still no word." Jen sighed sitting down.

"No. but as me and Hope were discussing I'm enjoying being with Will."

"truthfully you're probably best for him anyway." Jen said.

"True, how are Caroline and Shawn taking it?" Alice asked Hope.

"Not so well." Hope grimaced I wish there was more I could do for them but you know them."

"Well you should let them know that they are welcome over here anytime to see will."

"I will." Hope said the adults watched the children playing hoping to keep them in the innocence of childhood forever.

A/N so what do you think. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
